User talk:Bodeen
Talk Page Any Questions or Comments, post them here :) Hello mystral from the enherjar forums here, i am completly new to editing wikia. I made a category buildings by accident, just so you know, that can probably be removed. ;) I would do it myself but can't really find how. Now the part that i did mean to do. ;p I have made a table for the first building, but the table is wider as the page shows for me. i have to press a thing at the right top side to see the whole table, that's not really good. Any ideas what i could change to make it fit better before i continue with the rest of the buildings? If there is no way to make the table smaller i guess i could divide it into two parts for every building? Any ideas would be nice. :) Mystral77 22:40, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Dear Mystral77, I use table width of 650 pixels. It is about the exact width of the page. The wikia only allows about 2/3 useage of a page, as the 1/3 on the right is for advertisements, etc. Bodeen 04:59, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Little update, i made Field as an example of what would look better i think. I tried reducing the width of the table in Farm, but could not get it all to show at once. So i would think making two tables like with the Field part is better. By the way this would only be a problem with the resource buildings i think, the others will probably fit in one table. Let me know which one is better for you and i will make the rest in that way. Or if you know something better ofcourse, let me know. ;) Mystral77 00:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Dear Mystral77, One thing I do to make things fit better is abbreviate things. So like abbreviate Level as Lv. and change the word needed to Req. Little things like that will make it so your table can fit on the page better. Also I am very impressed with what you have done there on that page. I unfortunately have stopped playing Ein-Herjar to go play Knights of the Sky . You can check out the wiki pages I'm working on there (www.kots.wikia.com for some ideas to incorporate here. I know working on the wikia single-handedly can be monotonous, but just do a little every day and it will really come to fruition. Bodeen 05:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for the tips, they will help a lot. The first buildings lists are still a little to big to fit in one table, but most of the others will fit perfectly with your tips. :) Also good to see how you did it on your other wiki, gives me more motivation to get things done here, very impressive. I can only hope i have the same dedication as you have shown there, but i will take it one step at a time. ;) Thanks again for the response, and i wish you lots of fun on the other game, it certainly looks interesting from what i have seen fom your wiki. Greetings, Mystral. Dear Mystral77 You are very welcome my friend. Leave me messages here any time because it will give me a pop up whenever I log in. Best thing you can do is tell people about the wiki and hopefully someone else gets interested in also contributing. That is the whole idea of the wikia. Two people can do twice the work or more than one person. Bodeen 02:34, February 15, 2012 (UTC) hello :) just saying hi...